Regalame Flores
by MissFiirelight
Summary: Una historia en un mundo paralelo, Hinata es un florista y Kageyama es un nuevo cliente el cual muestra un gran interés en los girasoles del fondo de la tienda.
1. Gusto En Conocerle

**Capitulo 01 "Gusto En Conocerle".**

Este es Kageyama Tobio, un encantador joven de 17 años, está a punto de graduarse, pero más importante, está a punto de cumplir medio año con su novia. Sus amigos del colegio varias veces le habían repetido que debía de ser un buen novio y comprarle un regalo a su novia, de preferencia uno muy caro.

El de cabello negro camina por la calle fundido en sus pensamientos, no es que no quisiera gastar su mesada en un regalo para su novia, es solo que no tenía idea de que le gustaría a la chica, ¿Qué le gusta a las chicas después de todo?.

Despertó de entre sus pensamientos y noto que se había desviado de su camino, se encontraba en una calle que nunca antes había visitado, miro a los alrededores intentando ubicarse y termino topándose con una floristería.

¡Hey! A las chicas les gustan las flores… ¿No?

Suspiro y camino hasta la tienda intentando no mostrar demasiado interés. Observo las flores que estaban en exhibición, reconoció varias de ellas, pero no recordó el nombre de ninguna, después de todo no le llamaba mucho la atención un tema como las flores.

En ese instante la puerta de la floristería se abrió dejando así sonar la campanilla, una niña y una mujer sostenían un ramo pequeño de varias flores.

- Muchas gracias por las flores – la pequeña se despidió.

- Vuelve pronto – se despidió la persona que los había atendido. Algo llamo la atención de Kageyama, eso sonó como un hombre, ¿Los hombres trabajan en las floristerías? ¿Qué eso no es cosa de chicas?

Por pura curiosidad volteo la cabeza y parte del cuerpo, esperando ver a un chico realmente afeminado o algo por el estilo.

Y termino encontrándose con un encantador chico de cabello anaranjado, se veía menor que él, pero no por mucho. El chico volteo y sonrió cordialmente, el corazón de Kageyama dio un pequeño vuelco, no sabía si fue por la sonrisa o por el hecho de haberlo encontrado observándolo.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Busca algo en especifico? – el florista pregunto, Kageyama tomo ventaja de que estaba hablándole y aprovecho para detallar el rostro del de pequeña estatura.

_Tiene bonitos ojos. _Pensó el más alto y al darse cuenta se cacheteo mentalmente.

- No realmente – murmuro desviando la mirada, el cabeza naranja quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Por favor avíseme si necesita algo – a Kageyama le molesto un poco que le hablara de usted, pero al fin y al cabo era una simple relación trabajador-cliente.

El de ojos azules permaneció frente a la tienda unos pocos minutos más antes de darse por vencido, antes de retirarse dio un rápido vistazo por la ventana y logro ver a lo lejos unas macetas con flores amarillas.

_Girasoles_. Bien, esas flores si las reconocía.

Permaneció un par de segundos hay, le gustaban los girasoles, aunque no sabía por qué. Después de aquello continúo caminando hasta que logro encontrar el camino a casa…


	2. ¿Se Le Ofrece Algo?

**Capitulo 02 "¿Se Le Ofrece Algo, Señor Violador?".**

Por alguna extraña razón a partir desde ese día Kageyama comenzó a tomar una ruta alterna a la que siempre elegía, comenzó a desviarse hacia la calle en la que se encontraba la floristería, no conocía un por que, no se lo preguntaba, simplemente seguía caminando sin rumbo hasta encontrarse con la floristería.

Así fue por un par de días.

En este momento Kageyama se encontraba en su hogar, salió de su habitación dado a que ya casi era la hora de la comida, pero antes de entrar al comedor escucho un par de gritos, provenían de su madre.

Con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido al caminar asomo la vista para ver la escena. Sus padres estaban discutiendo, de nuevo. Las últimas semanas habían discutido varias veces, esta era la tercera de esta semana. Los adultos se gritaban múltiples insultos mientras discutía sobre el dinero, el trabajo y la falta de atención hacia su hijo.

Kageyama está harto de aquello, quería entras y decir que se detuviesen, que ya era suficiente, pero él sabía que no lograría nada con eso. Pensó en volver a su habitación y no salir hasta el día siguiente, pero en vez de aquello decidió salir a la calle.

El otoño ya se estaba asomando, por lo tanto el ambiente estaba bastante frio y ventoso. El de ojos azules salió tan rápido que no se puso nada más que una simple chaqueta, guardo las manos en los bolsillos, exhalo observando el humo blanco que salió de su propia boca y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Después de un par de minutos noto que había terminado frente a la floristería, aun a estas horas de la noche la tienda aun está abierta pero se veía bastante desolada. El muchacho no hallo más que sentarse al lado de la mesa donde descansaban las flores que siempre observaba, se abrazo a sí mismo y suspiro de nuevo. Hacía bastante frio.

Pasaron un par de minutos, quizás horas.

La campanilla de la puerta de la floristería sonó y el chico de cabello naranja camino hacia las flores mientras tarareaba una melodía.

- ¡Ah! – fue todo lo que dijo al encontrarse con Kageyama, el de cabello negro alzo la mirada – Eres el chico que siempre viene por las tardes – lo reconoció, Kageyama no dijo nada - ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace frio, deberías irte a casa – una vez que el de baja estatura termino su oración Kageyama se abrazo a sí mismo y desvió la mirada – No… ¿No puedes ir a casa? – pregunto, el otro negó suavemente – Eww… Este… Qui… ¿Quieres entrar? – tras tartamudear un poco apunto hacia la puerta con su dedo pulgar y el de ojos azules lo miro fijamente, sin decir nada se levando del frio suelo y entro a la tienda.

Era mucho más cálida dentro que fuera de ella, habían muchas más flores y muchos más colores, era un lugar verdaderamente encantador.

- Hermano, ¿Terminaste de cerrar la tienda? – pregunto una pequeña niña idéntica al otro chico desde el marco de la puerta del fondo. Al hacer contacto visual con el más alto se medio escondió - ¿Quien? –

- ¡Ah! Lo siento Natsu, estoy terminando de cerrar – dijo el de ojos marrones mientras cargaba las flores que se encontraban en exhibición y las colocaba en el suelo junto a otras – El… El es… - Kageyama volteo a verlo – Es un amigo, se queda a dormir – la niña hizo una mueca y salió corriendo.

Mientras el florista terminaba de cerrar la tienda Kageyama se quedo en el centro de ella observando los girasoles que estaban al fondo.

- Bien, todo listo – dijo satisfactoriamente el de cabeza naranja tras cerrar la puerta.

- Sabes – por primera vez hablo – Podría ser un violador – dijo para luego voltear y hacer contacto visual con el florista.

- No tienes cara de violador –

- No todos aparentan lo que son –

- ¿Vas a violarme? –

Kageyama no respondió, la conversación se había vuelto muy extraña, no hizo más que una extraña mueca.

- Entonces señor violador, puede entrar, subir a mi habitación y tomar chocolate caliente conmigo, o puede volver afuera… Usted decide – El de ojos marrón sonrió y un pequeño sonrojo se atravesó por el rostro de Kageyama. Cuando el pequeño camino a su lado este susurro.

- Kageyama Tobio –

El pequeño volteo a verlo y sonrió de nuevo.

- Hinata Shouyou – Y camino a paso rápido hacia adentro de la casa dejando al de ojos azules junto a las flores.

_Hinata_. Pensó y luego volteo a ver de nuevo a los girasoles, camino con cuidado de no pisar o tropezar con nada y se acerco a ellos observándolos fijamente.

- Hey, Kageyama… - lo llamo, el nombrado volteo a verlo, el pequeño tenía una bandeja con dos tazas con humo saliendo de ella y dos trozos de pastel de fresa – Ven, vamos a comer –

_Me trata con demasiada confianza_. Fue todo lo que pensó después de caminar hacia el pequeño y seguirlo hasta su habitación…


	3. Compañerismo

**Capitulo 03 "Compañerismo".**

Kageyama y Hinata entraron a la habitación del de pelo naranja, el lugar era bastante simple, las paredes pintadas de blanco, una cama individual, una alfombra color verde en el centro.

Hinata se sentó a los pies de su cama y le hizo señas al más alto para que se sentara a su lado. Kageyama obedeció y una vez acomodado el de ojos marrones le entrego la taza con chocolate caliente.

- ¿Por qué no puedes irte a tu casa? – le pregunto Hinata mientras tomaba un sorbo.

- No es que no pueda – fue todo lo que dijo.

- ¿No piensas volver? –

- No puedo huir, no tengo a donde ir –

Hinata hizo una mueca de disgusto y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kageyama hablo por él.

- "Quédate aquí"… Eso era lo que ibas a decir, ¿no? – Hinata asintió y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza - ¿¡Pero qué coño pasa contigo niño!? Es en serio, podría ser una mala persona – le alzo la voz.

- Pero no lo eres –

- Pero podría serlo, ¿Cómo puedes tu saberlo? –

- Es que… - cerro la boca y corto el contacto visual – La forma en la que veías las flores de la tienda… Era una mirada muy amable, sobre todo cuando veías mis girasoles – volteo para hacer contacto visual de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa – Dime, ¿te gustan los girasoles? –

Kageyama se sonrojo.

- No realmente – y miro su tasa ya casi vacía.

- Los veías como si de verdad te gustaran – la sonrisa del florista se hizo más grande.

- Quizás compre algunos – murmuro para sí mismo.

- ¿Eh? Ahh… no están a la venta – El de ojos azules subió la mirada con un signo de interrogación en la frente.

- Pero están en la tienda –

- Si, pero son míos, no quiero venderlos… Aunque los que están en la tienda son los que ya no caben en el jardín, quizás sí debería vender algunos -

- Eres un idiota – Kageyama le dijo mirándolo fijamente – Sera mejor que vuelva –

- ¿Eh? Oye, creía que te quedarías a dormir –

- Nunca dije que lo haría, y no somos amigos, apenas nos conocemos – Kageyama comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Hinata le tomo la manga de la camisa.

- ¿Qué tal si te quedas y nos conocemos? – el pequeño mostro un brillo en la mirada y una amplia sonrisa.

Kageyama sonrojo por segunda vez y suspiro. Sin decir nada camino hasta los pies de la cama y se sentó de nuevo en el piso.

- Esta floristería… ¿Es un negocio familiar? – comenzó la conversación. Hinata mostro los dientes de nuevo, de un salto se sentó al lado del más alto esta vez más cerca y contesto alegremente.

- ¡Sí! – Así comenzó la noche…


	4. Sonrisas Brillantes

**Capitulo 04 "Sonrisas Brillantes".**

Los dos chicos pasaron toda la noche hablando de cosas sin sentido, sus vidas personales, sus pasatiempos, lo malo que era Hinata en sus materias y lo mucho que amaba las flores. Tocaron el tema de los padres de Kageyama pero no por mucho, el más alto se sentía no se sentía muy a gusto hablando de ese tema pero aun así lo soltó todo, y Hinata escucho, asentía y sonreía o hacia muecas de vez en cuando, la verdad es que no tenía mucho que decir, pero cuando Hinata pregunto si Kageyama tenía novia y este dio una respuesta afirmativa el hilo de la conversación se corto de repente, Hinata dijo un simple "no pareces alguien que tenga novia" y no dijo nada mas, busco rápidamente una forma de cambiar el tema.

Siguieron conversando hasta que se hizo de madrugada, Hinata improviso una cama para el visitante y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A lo que fueron las 5 en punto el despertador del florista sonó haciendo que ambos despertaran.

- Kageyama, lo siento… Aun es temprano, puedes volver a dormir – se disculpo mientras se levantaba de su cama y apagaba el despertador.

- No, está bien – dijo este mientras se rascaba el cabello.

Se levantaron y arreglaron el cuarto, Hinata le prestó el baño al visitante y una vez que salió se ofreció a ayudar un poco en la tienda como agradecimiento. La hermana pequeña de Hinata seguía viéndolo de lejos sin decir nada.

- Gracias por ayudarnos a organizar todo – la madre de Hinata se acerco al chico.

- ¿Eh? No, gracias a ustedes por dejarme quedar sin haber avisado – Kageyama hizo una reverencia, la madre soltó una risita.

- No es problema, ven cuando quieras – la mujer coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del chico y se la acaricio.

Kageyama se sintió realmente cálido, se sentía tan a gusto, era la primera vez que sentía lo que era el verdadero amor paterno, no quería volver, no quería regresar a esa fría casa a esconderse en su habitación y a escuchar gritos a lo lejos.

- En serio muchas gracias, ya me marcho – El chico volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Vuelve pronto – dijo la niña por primera vez y Kageyama le sonrió y asintió, la niña se le quedo mirando y le devolvió la sonrisa, está un poco más amplia y mucho más brillante que la de él. Salió de la tienda y comenzó a caminar pero a medio camino escucho un grito, al voltear vio al florista corriendo hacia él.

- Kageyama, idiota no te vayas sin despedirte – le gruño. El chico hizo una mueca.

- Estabas ocupado –

- Lo que sea – suspiro tomando aire – Ten, para ti – el pequeño extendió una bolsita de papel, Kageyama la tomo y la abrió.

_Semillas_.

- Son semillas de girasol, dijiste que te gustaban –

- Yo nunca dije eso – negó de inmediato.

- Dijiste que comprarías algunas –

_Bueno, eso sí lo dije_. Kageyama cerró la bolsa – Gracias –

- Esas son girasoles Big smile – señalo la bolsa. Kageyama hizo una mueca.

- ¿Eh? ¿Existen varios tipos? –

- Pues claro, están las Music Box, Pacino, Teddy Bear, Sun Spot… - Hinata comenzó a hablar muy rápido y varias chicas y brillantina salían de el – Y esas son Big smile, son mis favoritas – y al decir eso sonrió haciendo que Kageyama se sonrojara.

-Yo… - desvió la mirada – Yo no tengo una maceta o algo por el estilo –

- En tal caso vuelve a la tienda, te daré una lo suficientemente grande, ¡ah!... y también tierra… y también un poco de abono y quizás también un poco de… -

- Okay, Okay – Kageyama le tapo la boca con la mano – Iré en estos días y comprare las cosas –

- No tienes que comprar nada, nos sombran un par de… -

- Las comprare – le interrumpió.

- De acuerdo – acepto y sonrió – Te veo en la tarde, que te vaya bien en el camino a casa – se despidió con la mano y corrió de nuevo a la tienda.

De nuevo el pecho de Kageyama se lleno de calor, y se sonrió a sí mismo para luego irse corriendo a casa.

Al entrar sus padres no se molestaron en preguntarle donde había pasado la noche o con quien, ni siquiera le dieron la bienvenida, simplemente continuaron con sus cosas.

Kageyama subió a su habitación y se lanzo a la cama y tomo su celular el cual había dejando en la mesa de noche, tenía varios mensajes, la gran mayoría de su novia al igual que algunas llamadas perdidas, simplemente le envió un mensaje de disculpa y anunciándole que se había quedado a dormir en casa de un amigo. Después de enviar el mensaje cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

Lo primero que se le vio a la mente fue la amplia sonrisa de Hinata, al visualizarlo de inmediato abrió los ojos de golpe para cortar la imagen y se levanto de la cama de golpe, entro al baño y se ducho para enfriarse la cabeza. Y luego de vestirse bajo a comer algo. Solo le quedaba hacer tiempo hasta que fuera la hora de ir a la floristería.

_Shouyou… Quiero verlo pronto_…


	5. Dama y Caballero

**Capitulo 05 "Dama y Caballero".**

El tiempo paso lentamente, Kageyama intento matar el tiempo jugando videojuegos y enviándole mensaje de textos a su novia, pero nada lograba distraerlo lo suficiente.

Al final decidió ir un poco más temprano a la tienda de lo acordado, al abrió la puerta dio varios pasos en falso dado a que no se pensaba encontrar con un obstáculo.

- Hey… Hola – fue todo lo que logro decir al ver a su novia frente a la puerta.

- Hey ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto sonriendo.

- A la floristería – la voz le salió un poco temblorosa.

- Que raro, ¿Qué harás allá? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Kageyama asintió sin darse cuenta y suspiro.

Termino de salir de casa y camino junto a la chica. Hablaron de temas bizarros hasta llegar a la floristería. Entraron juntos y la campanita de la puerta anuncio su llegada.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – Dijo con fuerza Hinata desde el fondo, al voltear su rostro se lleno de luz y se adorno con una sonrisa – ¡KAGEYAMA! – Salto hasta quedar frente a él – Llegas temprano – volteo el rostro y vio a la chica – ¿Quien? – pregunto.

- E-Ella es mi novia – tartamudeo y desvió la mirada, sentía algo por dentro, como si no quisiera admitirlo.

- Gusto en conocerla – Hinata se forzó a sonreír amablemente como al resto de los clientes.

La novia de Kageyama se quedo observando las flores mientras los otros dos se iban al jardín y plantaban las semillas en una maceta.

Hinata hizo todo el trabajo, cada vez que hacia algo explicaba que hacía y para qué. Kageyama se sintió bastante a gusto.

- Hey Kageyama – Hinata hablo en un tono bajo mientras escondía las semillas entre la tierra, el otro chico respondió con un simple sonido – Esa chica… ¿De verdad te gusta?-

- Un poco – dijo como si nada.

- Quédate a dormir – susurro de repente – E… Es que… No suelo tener a alguien con quien hablar durante la noche, mis amigos del colegio no son muy conversadores y… -

- De acuerdo –

- ¿En serio? – pregunto sonrojado, Kageyama asintió – Genial –

Al terminar dejaron la maceta junto a las otras que se encontraban en el jardín. Kageyama le explico a su novia que iba a quedarse a dormir y esta respondió con una simple sonrisa y robándole un rápido beso. Se despidió y se fue.

_Joder, creo que me gusta_. Pensó Kageyama al ver al pequeño cambiarse de ropa.

Tras lo planeado el de cabello negro se quedo a dormir de nuevo en casa de su nuevo amigo. Hablaron un rato, comieron y vieron una película. Nada fuera de lo normal. A pesar de todo Hinata actuó un poco distante.

Así fueron pasando los días, Kageyama y Hinata se veían todos los días dado que Kageyama pasaba frente a la floristería todo el tiempo. Varias veces llegaba con un dulce para compartir y de vez en cuando se quedaba a dormir con él.

Han pasado 4 meses desde entonces y la relación entre los dos chicos se volvía y mas y mas cercana.

Nuevamente Hinata invito a su amigo a quedarse a dormir en su casa, y este sin decir nada acepto. Esa mañana el florista despertó antes de que sonara el despertador así que salió con cuidado de la habitación y dejo dormir al otro.

Preparo la tienda, el desayuno y espero hasta que fuera la hora correcta para despertar al visitante.

A lo que fueron las 8:30 am el florista subió a su habitación en busca del de ojos azules. Kageyama se encontraba acostado en cama ajena, respiraba profundamente, aun dormido.

Hinata camino con cuidado de no hacer ruido que lo despertara y se arrodillo a los pies de mueble justo al lado del rostro del de cabello negro.

- Psss… Kageyama, ¿Estas dormido? – le susurro, pero este no contesto, parece que si estaba dormido, el chico sonrió, se veía tan tranquilo. Paso la mano por sobre el cabello del chico dormido y acaricio parte del rostro, se quedo así un rato. Admirándole.

Sin pensarlo mucho se fue acercado poco a poco, inclinándose sobre él hasta quedar frente a él, respiraba sobre él.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_. Pensó. _Si de repente despertara, probablemente se molestaría conmigo._

Estuvo a punto de retirarse pero un brazo lo semi abrazo por la espalda. Hinata abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con la azulada mirada del que fingía dormir.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto.

- … Admirando la vista – lo dijo con un tono de pregunta. Trago en seco. Kageyama no se veía molesto, pero aun así tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Sin previo aviso Kageyama alzo el rostro y roso suavemente sus labios con los de Hinata…


	6. Trozos Rotos

**Capitulo 06 "Trozos Rotos".**

Kageyama presiono un poco mas sobre los labios de Hinata para plastificar correctamente el beso.

Hinata sintió un mareo y algo que subió y bajo de la boca de su estomago antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y retroceder un poco.

- Que… Que… Que que que que que que que – comenzó a hiperventilar y se le perdió la mirada.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué no era eso lo que ibas a hacer? – pregunto sin lucir apenado o algo por el estilo.

- Un… - murmuro y desvió la mirada, los colores se le habían subido y le cubrían hasta las orejas – Uno más… -

Kageyama hizo una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa. Coloco la mano que tenia libre en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del florista mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a toparse con los labios del pequeño.

Esta vez, disfruto más el beso y lo extendió un poco más. Los labios del de cabello negro se movían a un ritmo perfecto, el florista se sintió complacido.

Se quedaron así, disfrutando de aquello hasta que un recuerdo muy importante choco contra la cabeza de Kageyama, este abrió los ojos de repente y aparto al pequeño.

- Rayos – susurro y se sentó en la cama, Hinata lo miro desde abajo, se veía algo arrepentido – Creo, que debo hablar con mi novia –

_Ah, es cierto… Kageyama tiene una novia_. Pensó el florista y recordó a la chica.

- Lo siento – murmuro. El otro volteo a verlo y levanto una ceja.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿En serio? – Hinata lo pensó un poco y meneo la cabeza negando, Kageyama le acaricio el cabello – Bien, tampoco yo… Debo irme e ir a su casa a hablar con ella –

Kageyama se levanto de un salto.

- ¿Te vas ya? – pregunto el pequeño poniéndose de pie, el de ojos azules asintió – Unmm… ¿Uno más? – el visitante suspiro.

- ¿Te esperas a que hable con mi novia? – le pregunto y Hinata respondió con una mala mueca. Kageyama suspiro de nuevo, camino hasta el chico y le robo un rápido beso, el pequeño se sonrojo pero sonrió.

Tras aquello el oji azul salió de aquel cálido hogar, no sin antes despedirse de la hermana y los padres de Hinata, y se fue a su casa para asearse e ir a hablar con su novia.

Después de unos 20 minutos caminando logro llegar a la casa de su novia, toca el timbre y su suegro le abre la puerta.

- Eh… Buenos días… ¿Cómo ha estado? … ¿Esta su hija? – pregunto algo nervioso, el señor hizo una mueca y llamo a su hija gritando su nombre.

Después de un poco de parloteo Kageyama convenció a su novia de ir a caminar al parque.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto la chica – Estas muy raro… ¿Qué quieres decirme? Escúpelo – a pesar de que tenían mucha ansiedad no dejaba de decir las cosas con un tono amable.

- Creo que deberíamos terminar – soltó de un solo golpe.

- ¿Por…? – mantuvo la calma.

- Porque te fui infiel –

_Joder, que se acabe pronto. Que sea rápido._

- ¿Tuviste sexo con alguien? –

- ¿¡Que!? ¡NO! – Se altero – Fue… Fueron solo un par de besos – desvió la vista intentando esconder el sonrojo que le broto al recordar la escena.

- Bien… Solo tienes que disculparte – la chica se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué? –

- Pídeme perdón y lo dejare pasar… No tienes por qué exagerar –

- No… No, no… No entiendes, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – los colores seguían subiendo a la cara de Kageyama.

- Ooh… Ya veo – Soltó su cruce de brazos – ¿Dejaste de quererme? – le pregunto mientras se acercaba a él, el chico negó con la cabeza - ¿Deje de gustarte? – Kageyama tomo aire y asintió lentamente. Miro apenado el piso. La chica sonrió.

- ¿Es linda? – pregunto, el oji azul tomo aire - ¿Es amable? – siguió preguntando.

- Es el chico de la floristería – soltó de golpe y se tapo el rostro con la mano izquierda mientras apretaba los dientes.

- Wuao… - fue todo lo que dijo.

- Perdón por hacerte esto – se disculpo – Lo siento mucho – la chica le sonrió y le acaricio el cabello.

- Esta bien, está bien – le susurro – No estoy molesta, ese pequeño es realmente encantador; espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad – sonrió y las lagrimas se desbordaron de los ojos.

Antes de que Kageyama pudiera decir algo salió corriendo dejando al chico confundido y con sentimientos de culpa.

_Genial, lloro._


	7. Mal Padre

**Capitulo 07 "Mal Padre".**

Kageyama volvió a su casa a paso lento, intentando pensar en otra cosa que fuera en su ya actual ex novia.

Al llegar a su casa vio a su madre sentada frente al televisor sin decir nada, de nuevo.

Hace ya dos meses que su padre se había ido de casa para vivir con otra mujer. Por lo menos la casa no estaba llena de gritos, subió a su habitación y se lanzo a su cama, justo en ese instante sonó su celular.

[ Hey Kageyama, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Salió todo bien? ¿Ya estas libre? Natsu dice que quiere jugar contigo. Y mama dice que puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres.

- Hinata Shouyou. ]

_¿Qué hay de ti Shouyou? ¿Quieres que vaya también?._

Suspiro, estaba totalmente perdido. Dio vueltas en la cama intentando enfriarse la cabeza y finalmente decidió responder el mensaje.

[ Hey. Todo salió bien. Iré a cenar, llevare el postre.

- Kageyama Tobio. ]

Dejo que el celular se deslizara de entre sus dedos y callera al suelo y decido por dormir un rato. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba muy cansado.

Después de la siesta, bajo para almorzar. Se sentó en la mesa junto a su madre y comió.

- Tobio – la madre lo llamo para que prestara atención, Kageyama simplemente levanto el rostro sin decir nada - El hombre que ha estado viniendo… - el chico recordó al hombre mayor, el actual novio de su madre según tenía entendido – Va a vivir aquí a partir de mañana, no quiero que lo molestes – siguió comiendo – Tenía pensado que podría irte de casa, la gente hace eso mucho a tu edad, ¿no? – Kageyama dejo de comer y miro fijamente a su madre.

- Buscare donde quedarme… Gracias por la comida – se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada.

Tomo su bolso y sus cosas, y salió camino a la floristería, antes de llegar paso por una tienda de dulces y compro donas, dado que había prometido llevar postre.

La tienda estaba llena de gente, estaba realmente ruidosa.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Kageyama al entrar.

- Aww, Kageyama-nichan bienvenido – Natsu le dio la bienvenida, el oji azul le acaricio la cabeza y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa – Mi hermano esta en el jardín – dijo para luego correr a atender los clientes.

Kageyama paso por los pasillos que ya conocía de memoria y llego hasta el patio donde se encontraba el jardín lleno de flores de distintos tipos. Al fondo junto con sus girasoles estaba Hinata.

- Hey – lo llamo, el pequeño volteo y sonrió.

- Hola Kageyama, llegaste temprano – al decir aquello Hinata noto que la mirada del chico se oscureció - ¿Paso algo? ¿Y tu novia? –

- Ex… Todo está bien – murmuro mientras se acercaba.

- Tu cara no dice lo mismo – Se levanto del suelo y se sacudió el exceso de tierra. Suspira y se acerca al más alto - ¿Todo bien? –

- Te cuento luego, tienes que ir a trabajar – desvió la mirada, Hinata hizo una mueca pero acepto.

Ambos salieron a la tienda, mientras Hinata trabajaba Kageyama miraba las flores, ayudaba de vez en cuando y le decía bienvenidos a los clientes junto con el resto.

Finalmente llego la hora de la cena, en la mesa estaban sentados los padres de Hinata, su hermana pequeña y los dos chicos. La comida fue como siempre, ambientada con un clima cálido y varias risas de fondo. Cuando llego la hora del postre Kageyama saco su parte y todos dieron las gracias.

- Hey, ¿Cuándo vas a contarme lo que te pasa? – Hinata estaba realmente ansioso, el oji azul hizo una mueca.

- Tengo que mudarme – susurro y toda la mesa se quedo callada – Ya no puedo quedarme en casa – lo dijo de un modo que no sonaba dolido.

- Oh bueno, nosotros tenemos un cuarto al fondo de la casa, pero está lleno de cajas y cosas inservibles, podríamos alquilártelo, pero claro si tan solo Shouyou hiciera su parte de limpiarlo – la madre hablo con un tono juguetón.

Los ojos del cabeza naranja se iluminaron y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

- Kageyama… podría vivir aquí con nosotros… - se susurro a sí mismo.

De repente se comió su dona de una sola mordida y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.

- ¡Hey Kageyama! Ven a ayudarme, terminaremos más rápido – le grito desde lejos, el de cabello oscuro suspiro y termino de comerse su postre para ir a ayudar al pequeño.

_Tobio… Tobio vivirá aquí, podre verlo todos los días, podre decir Buenos Días todas las mañanas_. Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió inmensamente mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y burbujas de polvo salía de este.


	8. Sin Vergüenza

**Capitulo 08 "Sin Vergüenza".**

Kageyama camino por el pasillo cargando cajas llenas de polvo y las dejaba en la cocina donde la madre de Hinata revisaba que se podía vender o simplemente botar. La gran mayoría de las cosas estaban rotas.

La señora insistió que podrían terminar mañana en la mañana pero ambos chicos la ignoraron y siguiendo limpiando la pequeña habitación hasta que solo quedo el pequeño closet incrustado a la pared y una cama sin sabanas.

- Por fin – suspiro Kageyama cansado, reviso la hora en su celular – 01:16 am, lo hicimos más rápido de lo que pensaba – volteo a ver al chico y este se encontraba sonriendo mientras lo miraba fijamente - ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Estoy feliz, vivirás aquí conmigo… Eww con nosotros – se corrigió.

- Si… yo también estoy feliz – murmuro mientras sonreía de lado – Mañana terminamos de limpiar… Ve a dormir, yo me daré un baño –

Hinata lo miro detalladamente y borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? – le pregunto acercándose mientras ponía una cara inocente pero juguetona. Kageyama de inmediato capto la indirecta y desvió la mirada mientras un suave sonrojo le recorría la cara.

- No hay nada para lo que esté preparado – fue sincero.

- Vaaaale – canturreo y se acerco para robarle un rápido beso en los labios.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? – gruño tapándose los labios con la base de su mano.

- No me hagas esperar demasiado – dijo para luego salir corriendo hasta su habitación.

Kageyama se quedo ahí parado sintiendo el zumbido de su corazón contra sus oídos. Suspiro.

_Shouyou, idiota_.

Después de aquello el de cabello negro fue hasta el baño a darse una ducha dado a que había sido el él que había cargado todo de un lado para otro y término lleno de polvo.

La ducha fue rápida, se puso sus ropas para dormir y fue hasta la habitación del florista.

- ¿Por qué no has puesto el futón? – le pregunto al ver que el piso estaba vacío.

- Pensé que podríamos compartir la cama – el pequeño sonriso sin vergüenza alguna.

_Shouyou, IDIOTA_.

- Oh, de acuerdo – dijo como si nada y camino hasta el.

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? – de repente el cabeza naranja se puso muy nervioso y Kageyama le lanzo una mirada asesina.

- ¿Era una broma? – le pregunto deteniéndose a medio camino.

- N… No, no del todo – sonrojo y se movió en la cama para hacerle espacio al otro.

Finalmente Kageyama entro en la estrecha cama y se acomodo.

- B-B-B-Bueno… Buenas noches – dijo totalmente colorado y moviéndose hasta darle la espalda al de ojos azules.

- Buenas noches – murmuro igualmente y se abrazo a la espalda de Hinata.

- ¿Q-Q-Q-Que estás haciendo? –

- Poniéndome cómodo – murmuro y pego el rostro al cuello del pequeño para sentir más fuertemente el olor que salía de él.

Hinata hizo un sonido difícil de comprender y me estrujo; pero al final cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre la de Kageyama que lo abrazaba y se dejo llevar al reino de los sueños.


	9. Donde Te sientas Más Cómodo

**Capitulo 09 "Donde Te sientas Más Cómodo".**

En la mañana siguiente, de nuevo y como era ya rutina, Hinata se despertó unos pocos minutos antes de que su despertador sonara.

Me movió un poco para estirarse y fue ahí que noto un pequeño detalle.

Volteo el rostro y se enfrento contra lo que entorpecía su trabajo de espabilarse. Kageyama estaba aun cómodamente dormido y uno de sus brazos aun abrazaban la cintura de Hinata. El pequeño sonrojo al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero sonrió, se movió con cuidado intentado alcanzar el despertador en la mesa de noche para apagarlo antes de que estruendoso sonido se hiciera presente y despertara al chico a su lado.

Mas sin embargo, cuando se estiraba la mano que aun se abrazaba a su cintura lo atrajo hacia abajo haciendo que callera sobre el cuerpo de Kageyama.

- Hey – Kageyama saludo – Buenos días… ¿Qué haces? – su voz sonó algo ronca, siempre le ocurría cuando despertaba y con ese tono de hablar lograba hacer que al pequeño de cabeza naranja se le erizara la piel.

- Intentaba no despertarte –

- Si… Hiciste un excelente trabajo – murmuro con sarcasmo mientras que con su mano libre se frotaba los ojos.

Hinata observo el rostro semi dormido del más alto y sonrió sin darse cuenta. Se movió un poco para quedar más cerca y se le quedo mirando, fue acercándose mientras entre cerraba los ojos.

_¿Un beso de buenos días?_. Pensó Kageyama al ver como el pequeño se acercaba peligrosamente, el oji azul cerró los ojos poco a poco y espero que el florista se terminara de acercar.

Pero en ese instante la alarma del reloj sonó estruendosamente haciendo que el cabeza naranja diera un saltito y al encontrarse en esa situación se sonrojo.

- Lo siento – murmuro y se estiro para apagar el aparato.

- Si, también yo – dijo con tono de broma y le robo el beso de buenos días que el despertador había interrumpido.

El levantarse de la cama fue más difícil de lo que normalmente era, por alguna extraña razón Hinata estaba ridículamente cómodo, pero tuvo que buscar fuerzas de alguna parte y levantarse para empezar a abrir la floristería.

Mientras Hinata y su hermana abrían la tienda Kageyama ofreció su ayuda para preparar el desayuno. Algo simple como omelett fue lo que termino haciendo.

Kageyama hablo con la madre de Hinata para acordar lo de la habitación.

A la hora después del almuerzo, que era el único espacio en el que Hinata tenía libre Kageyama finalmente se acerco.

- Iré a mi casa, voy a armar las maletas para traerme todo lo necesario –

- ¿Puedo ir? Tú eres el que siempre viene, nunca he ido a tu casa ni una sola vez – Hinata se quejo.

- Pero tienes que trabajar –

- Esta bien, tengo un descanso de dos horas, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos – comenzó a saltar y a jalar de la camiseta del oji azul.

- De acuerdo – murmuro después de suspirar.

Hinata sonrió y anuncio que saldría por un momento, caminaron en silencio hasta la casa del más alto y este abrió la puerta. Al entrar vio a su madre y al novio de esta, sentados en el sofá tomando un par de copas.

- Eh… Con permiso – dijo Kageyama bajando un poco la cabeza.

- Ah Tobio, bienvenido hijo tiempo sin verte – el señor saludo alegremente, y la madre simplemente siguió tomando de su copa.

- Yo… Yo solo vengo a recoger mis cosas – murmuro sin entrar totalmente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Vas a irte? – le pregunto mirándolo incrédulo, Kageyama miro de reojo a su madre la cual lo asesino con la mirada.

- Eh… Sí, yo… me voy – comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación y Hinata lo siguió de cerca sin decir nada.

- Es una verdadera lástima, por favor ven a visitarnos a menudo – le sonrió cálidamente, el oji azul vio de nuevo a su madre la cual seguía mirándolo de mala gana.

- Lo tendré en mente – murmuro y prácticamente corrió a su habitación.

Al llegar ahí Kageyama tomo rápido una maleta y dos bolsos y comenzó a guardar su ropa.

- ¿Esos señores eran tus padres? – pregunto Hinata mientras recogía los libros que veía y los metía en la maleta.

- Ella es mi madre, el señor es su novio – murmuro sin quitar la vista de la ropa que estaba doblando.

- Parece que le agradas al señor –

- Si… El también me agrada a mí –

- Kageyama… - Hinata detuvo su recoger y volteo a ver al oji azul el cual se encontraba apretando los labios y mirando fijamente el suelo - ¿Por qué te vas de esta casa? – pregunto y se acerco.

- Mi madre me pidió que me fuera – murmuro – Dijo que no quería que molestara… Así que simplemente me voy -

Hinata no supo que decir, así que simplemente opto por acercarse y abrazar suavemente al chico el cual de inmediato respondió al abrazo.

- Yo ya no pertenezco aquí – murmuro sobre el cuello del cabeza naranja.

_Ya no viviré más en esta fría casa_.

- No – respondió Hinata – Ahora perteneces a mi casa, junto conmigo… Así que date prisa, toma tus cosas y… Vayamos a casa – Al decir lo último se alejo un poco y sonrió.

Kageyama simplemente asintió.

Recogieron el resto de las cosas necesarias, Kageyama cargo un bolso y arrastro la maleta mientras Hinata llevaba el otro bolso.

Al salir de la casa Kageyama no dijo nada, simplemente salió por la puerta.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la floristería, al abrir la puerta la campanilla sono y de inmediato La hermana y la madre de Hinata voltearon y dieron la bienvenida.

Hinata entro corriendo, pero Kageyama se quedo un segundo en el marco de la puerta observando los alrededores.

- Yo… Estoy en casa – dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los escucharan, Hinata sonrio ampliamente y la madre de este le regalo una calida sonrisa.

- Si hijo… Bienvenido de vuelta - …


	10. Calidez

**Capitulo 10 "Calidez".**

Una vez que todo pasó Kageyama organizo sus cosas en la habitación, dejando los libros amontonados en un rincón dado a que no tenía donde ponerlos y guardo sus ropas en el pequeño closet.

Estaba por acostarse pero justo en ese instante tocaron la puerta así que camino para abrirla.

Hinata sonrió una vez que vio el rostro del de cabello oscuro y sin decir nada entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, de la misma forma Kageyama cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

- Eres realmente tonto – Hinata dijo de repente.

- ¿¡QUE!? – gruño.

- Este que es verdad – se defendió – Te da vergüenza decirme que me quieres pero estabas tan cómodo anoche dormido abrazado a mi – se cruzo de brazos y Kageyama sonrojo – Ya que tú no quieres decirlo lo hare yo – dijo en voz alta, volteo a mirarlo de frete – Kageyama Tobio por favor se mi novsadkjañdf –

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera terminar el oji azul le tapo la boca con la mano.

- No lo digas – dijo con una voz un par de tonos más alto – Yo… - se sonrojo y desvió la mirada – Yo quiero hacerlo –

- Entonces dilo de una vez – le exigió, Kageyama hizo una mueca de mala gana pero acepto.

Se acomodo mejor en la cama y miro de frente al chico que tenía en frete.

- Por favor se mi novio… - murmuro sonrojado pero sin cortar el contacto visual – Shouyou –

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda del pequeño e hizo que se le erizaran todos los vellos, el sonrojo le cubrió desde la base del cuello hasta la coronilla y pudo sentir como se sobrecalentaba.

_Que me ha llamado por mi nombre, joder_.

Sin previo aviso se le lanzo encima haciendo que este callera sobre la cama, Hinata se acomodo sobre el cuerpo del más grande y alzo el rostro para verlo.

- Seguro – respondió finalmente y sonrió ampliamente, Kageyama sonrió con más tranquilidad y alzo el rostro para rosar sus labios con el pequeño, al finalizar el beso Hinata quito la cara – Hey hey, ¿Puedo llamarte yo por tu nombre también? – Kageyama se sonrojo pero asintió – Tobio – el corazón del seme dio un saltito y se sonrojo aun mas.

- ¿Quieres dormir? – le pregunto, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza – Bien, tampoco yo – dijo y todo al pequeño por la cintura y rodo sobre este para así quedar dejar a Hinata sobre el colchón y quedar el sobre el pequeño - ¿Quieres pasar la noche haciendo otra cosa? –

_De nuevo, no le da vergüenza decir cosas como esta, realmente eres extraño Tobio_.

- Seguro, soy todo tuyo –

…

Kageyama cerró la puerta con seguro y volvió a la cama acomodándose de nuevo sobre el pequeño quien no dejaba de sonreírle, comenzó a llenarle el rostro de besos mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba el abdomen del pequeño buscando el final de la camiseta para poder hacer contacto con su piel.

Hinata resulto ser mucho más suave de lo que el oji azul se esperaba.

Entre besos y suspiros se quitaron las ropas y entraron el calor, Kageyama fue ridículamente cuidadoso cuando se trataba de tocar al pequeño y cada cierto tiempo subía el rostro con la excusa de besarlo para estudiar su expresión.

El peli naranja se concentro en no hacer más ruido de lo necesario. Verdaderamente la habitación estaba aislada del resto, pero aun así se podría escuchar.

Así fue como la noche termino entre sonidos de poco aliento y un ambiente caluroso.

Se encontraban los dos acostados en la cama y con las sabanas cubriéndolos de la cintura para abajo y las ropas esparcidas a lo largo de la habitación.

- Dulce sueños – murmuro Kageyama acomodándose para dormir.

- ¿Eh? Oye levántate tengo que irme a mi habitación – le dijo Hinata pero este lo ignoro, al moverse para intentar salir de la cama Kageyama se abrazo a él con brazos y piernas – Kageyama es en serio, mañana tengo que despertarme demasiado temprano, mama me vera ¿Qué le digo? – El seme respondió con un sonido sordo – Oye es en serio, podría darse cuenta –

- Solo dile que te quedaste dormido hablando conmigo – susurro sin abrir los ojos – No sería la primera vez que pasara – Se apretó mas a él – Duerme conmigo Shouyou – Hinata se sonrojo.

- No me llames por mi nombre – murmuro y dejo de desistir.

- ¿Después de lo que acabamos de hacer no puedo hacerlo? – Kageyama abrió los ojos y busco los del pequeño.

- No es eso – escondió el rostro sobre el rostro del oji azul – Aun no me acostumbro –

- Unmm – fue todo lo que dijo y cerró los ojos de nuevo para dormir de nuevo.

…

5 años habían pasado desde ese día. Tras lo acordado Kageyama vivió con ellos por mucho tiempo hasta que al final se mudo al edificio que se encontraba justo en frente de la floristería y termino llevándose a Hinata con él.

Se levantaba temprano todos los días para abrir juntos la tienda la cual había crecido mucho, especialmente los últimos 2 años.

Dado que ambos vivían en un departamento no tenían un jardín, pero si tenían una terraza que al poco tiempo termino llena de flores, y más especialmente de los girasoles de Kageyama con los que estaba ridículamente obsesionado.

El lugar era realmente cálido y agradable, y termino siendo mejor después de que adoptaran un par de gemelos que se encargaron de llenar el tranquilo y cálido hogar en algo mucho más ruidoso y alegre.

**Fin**


End file.
